Mae Novoa
by EmmaCanno
Summary: One of Jax's sister has come to Miami look for him but since he is not here she might as well have some fun. Get back at Dawniel for stealing his girl. Thing might ugly but it will be good fun for most.
1. Chapter 1

My Name is Mae Novoa I'm one of jax sister I'm 15 years old and I have just landed at the Miami airport, I have come here to find Jax.

I have not heard back from him in weeks since I over hear my father chatting with him saying that he should just stay I'm Miami because he can't stand to see his face.

First stop his place even is he is not there I might be able to find a clue to where he might be and I have to drop of my stuff somewhere.

I get there and find the hideaway key is in a fake rock he is so cliché, once in I relies that is look like no one has been here in weeks, the place feels so empty.

"Maybe he is just staying somewhere else" I say out loud

Ok next stop the beach, beach side 7 here I come

"New people I might meet and I want to look cute,

So put me in a new swimsuit" I casted my spell and head to that beach.

Ok so from what I have learned I should find Emma, if anyone will know where he is she would.

I go up to the stand to get a drink "Hi can I get a triple blueberry with extra blueberry" I asked with my thick Australian accent

"One triple blueberry with extra blueberry coming up that will be $4"

I get my money out and look at his name tag 'Diego' jax told me he is a kunai and he is friend with Emma he might know where she is. He handed me my drink and I handed him the money

"Diego right, do you go to iridium high?" I asked just wanting to be extra sure

"Yeah, do I know you" he said confuses.

"No but my friend jax goes there and I'm look for him" I said to him explaining and said "friend" because I don't think Jax told people about me and Leah and I don't really want to explain myself right now.

"Oh I should have guessed Miami doesn't have a lot of Australians walking around" he said with a laugh. I giggled "yeah I beat it doesn't, but do you know where Emma is, I came here looking for her"

"Oh yeah she should be around here somewhere she is working, hum just look for a girl that is wearing a watermelon dress" he said laughing

"Oh ok thanks you have been a lot of help" I said walking away with a smile on my face,

I continued to walk, next thing I know everyone around me is frozen, and it must be Emma this has to be the work of the chosen one.

A/N: tell me what you, think this is the start if you love it great tell me, if you hate tell me and I will stop writing it. And I love hearing feedback it makes me want to write.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I want to say sorry for any misspelling and grammar I do try to proof read it but sometimes my brain skips over words

I continued to walk, next thing I know everyone around me is frozen, and it must be Emma this has to be the work of the chosen one.

"Well this will probably make it easier to find Emma, it really narrows it down" I say to myself

I see a girl walking down the beach in a rush in a watermelon dress I chase after her

"hey Emma stop" I yell trying to get her attention and it work she turned around surprised and then look disappointed when she saw me, she must have thought that I was jax cause of the accent.

"umh who are you and why are you not frozen like everyone else" she said trying to piece things together " my name is Mae Novoa and I'm jax's sister and there reason I'm not frozen is because you musts have done a spell that just unfreeze people with magic" I said slow so it could really get all that information. "What jax's doesn't have any sisters" she retorted to me

"Just because he never said anything about us does not mean that we do not exist" I told her

"Wait we as in there are more or you" she said even more confused now

"Yeah there is me, Mae and then there's Leah my twin sister" I explained to her

"Ok let me get this straight, you are jax's sister and there is another one of you, so where exactly is she." she asked

"She's in Sydney with our father"

"But I thought your dad was here with jax" she asked

"No father never left Sydney he was watching after me and leah" I told her.

Wow she really knows nothing about jax's life.

"Ok now that I know who you are, why are you here" she asked

"I'm here look for jax and you're most likely to know where he is"

"Oh sorry but I have no idea where he is" she said with remorse

"Oh well if you hear anything from him could you let me know, I'm staying at his place"

"Well I could ask Lilly, she might not tell me but she might tell you because you're his sister" she said

"Really, you would do that, thanks but can you make sure she does not talk to my father he think I'm in London…..boarding school"

"Really Miami is better than London" she asked

"yeah well if I'm here then I'm with jax's and father think he is a bad influence on me, me and him together with a plan we could take down a state" I laughed

"Oh well yeah I'll talk to Lilly and get back to you and uhm do you know how to make time go again"

"Sorry I don't, maybe look through that hex" I suggested

I tele-transport to the house.

"Well looks like I have to resort to snooping through his stuff to find a clue….great" I said to myself

About 2 hour later I see clocks moving again.

"Good she figured out a reversal spell" I said out loud

And I have found nothing that will help me find where he is.

*poof* I shriek

A woman in her mid 20's appears

"Hi I'm Lilly, Emma told me you need my help"

"Oh hi I'm Mae but you probably knew that right, and yeah I need your help" I tell her

"Well what can I help you with" she asked

"Well I came here look for my brother, I know my father doesn't want him back in Sydney but we have always been really close and I was getting really worried cause he is not return any of my text or calls"

"Oh well he had a chance to tell people that he will not be in touch before he left" she said

"Left for where" I asked

"Rebel boot camp, it was that are lose his power for good they also don't let you have your phones there, you're totally disconnected there" she explained

"oh well it makes sense that he would end up there, uhm is there any way that I could talk to him just to let him know that I'm here" I ask

"Well I think I can get you in there for a few minutes" she said

"Really thank you so much" I told her

"Ok so you tele-transport us there and I'll talk to that guards" she said

"Thank you have been so much help" i told her

I tele-transport us there


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3 enjoy :) And again sorry for any spell mistakes and grammar. **

"Hello Lilly what are you doing here" a man asked in a Russian accent

"I'm look for Jax Novoa I have his sister and she would like to speak with him…. please" she said

"Ok fine she can have 10 minutes I will summon him" he said

He moved his hand and cast the spell next thing I know jax poofs right in front of me in all black, I wish I could pull off black like that.

"JAXY!" I squeaked and run up to him jumping in to his arms giving a hug, the sad thing is that is how we greet each other when we have not seen one another for more the 5 days

"Mae! What are you doing here?" he said sounding mad

"Really that is all you have to say to your sister how flew from Sydney to Miami and tracked your ex girlfriend to see if she know where you were and she had to ask the council for help, I LITERALLY has to cross realms to find you." I yelled

"I'm sorry it's great to see you" he said giving me back the hug

We parted we were quiet for a second then I repeatedly hit him on the shoulder

"ow ow ow what, stop, what are you doing" he asked

"That is for not tell you when to rebel boot camp I could be in my bed in Sydney"

"I'm sorry I just did not want to tell you that your big brother that you look up too is stuck in boot camp I thought you would be disappointed with me" he said sadly

"Oh Jaxy your the best big brother a girl could ask for, plus there are a lot of thing i know about you that would be way more disappointing" i said we both laughed, then i think from change of expression on his face that it really sunk in his brain that i said i flew to Miami to find him and im here will lilly and the thing about emma.

"Wait what exactly did you say to me when you were yelling at me" i asked

"Uhm just that i well flew to Miami, talked to emma and well lilly is the one who told me you were here and helped me talk to you" i said under my breath

"First of all father is going to kill when he finds out where here"

"Well he think i'm at boarding school in london and there start early so i had to go now" i explained

"Ok that is one thing you covered out but what about emma what did you tell and how did you get her to help, i know she is really nice people but this is a big favor" he asked

"I told her the truth that i'm your sister, i told her about leah and she was really confused at first but she is all caught up now" I told him

"What! Mae! you told her she has a really big mouth this is a disaster" he complained

"Don't worry I'll fix it she already like me and with you here i'll fill that stop as the rebel australian" I said smirking

"My dear sister how much trouble are you going to cause im trying to change, be better and you're going to burn down miami"

"No probably just your place you know i have never been good with an oven" i laughed, he just gave me the death like if i burn own his place it will be the last thing i do.

"Ok you your 10 minutes are up you need to get back" the russian guards says

"Bye jaxy i will try to not burn miami or your place" i said with a sad smile

"Bye mae hopefully ill get out of here soon and we can do something together like old times"he said giving me a kiss on the forehead and one last goodbye.

I tele- transformed me and lilly out if there

"Thank you lilly, you have been so much help" i said once we were back at my place

"I'm happy to help and if you ever need help ask me i see potential for you to be a great witch" she said giving me a hug a saying a final goodbye.

she is someone i feel like i could really trust no wonder that her and emma are close

Now tomorrow is a new day and the first person i think i will be having fun with is daniel as payback for getting back with emma from what i have heard he is totally lame, and he sounds like a creeper and i want to get close to the rest of them, Jax's has told me a lot about all of them and they do sound cool I'll just be Jax but everyone will actually like me.


End file.
